Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for securing a mask to the face of an individual, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an oxygen mask for an infant having an improved strap for holding the mask snugly over the infant""s nose and mouth.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
One of the most common problems encountered with new born infants is respiratory distress due to factors including premature birth and poor respiratory effort after birth. Depending on the level of development of the infant""s lungs and the degree to which the lungs are distressed, treatment can range from placing the infant on a ventilator to assist the infant""s breathing to administering low pressure oxygen so that the infant gets enough oxygen into his bloodstream. With respect to the administering of lower pressure oxygen, this has generally been accomplished with a mask shaped to fit over the nose and mouth of the infant. The mask is held over the nose and mouth of the infant with a single elastic strap which is placed about the infant""s head. The mask further includes a flexible tubing to connect the mask to a supply of oxygen.
The posterior side of an infant""s head often has an oblong or elongated shape as a result of the child birthing process. Because of this head shape, the single strap used to hold the mask over the infant""s nose and mouth tends to slide down the back of the infant""s head due to activity by the infant and in turn cause the mask to fall off the infant""s face. The rigidity of the oxygen supply tube also has a tendency to cause the mask to be pushed or pulled from the infant""s face when the infant is active. It is important, however, that the oxygen mask remain securely in place over on the infant""s face at all times to prevent injury to the infant.
To this end, a need has long existed for an oxygen mask for use on an infant that employs a strap which will secure the oxygen mask over the nose and mouth of the infant and which can be donned over the infant""s head quickly and easily. It is to such an apparatus that the present invention is directed.
The present invention is directed to an oxygen mask for use on an infant. The oxygen mask includes a face mask and a strap assembly connected to the face mask and extendable around the head of the infant for holding the face mask snugly against the infant""s face. The face mask has a rim with an upper portion configured to substantially conform to the contour of the nose bridge of the infant, a first side portion and an opposite second side portion configured to substantially conform to contour of the cheek""s of the infant, and a lower portion configured to substantially conform to the contour of the face of the infant below the mouth so as to form a breathing chamber about the mouth and nostrils of the infant when the face mask is positioned on the infant""s face.
The strap assembly includes an upper rear strap, a lower rear strap, and a plurality of forward straps. The upper rear strap and the lower rear strap are joined so that the upper and lower rear straps form a loop. A first pair of the forward straps extend from the loop at a first juncture and each strap is adjustably connected to the face mask proximate the first side of the rim in a spaced apart relation. Similarly, a second pair of forward straps extend from an opposing side of the loop at a second juncture and are adjustably connected to the face mask proximate the second side of the rim in a spaced apart relation. The upper rear strap, the lower rear strap, and the forward straps are sized and oriented relative to one another such that when the face mask and the strap assembly are operably donned on the infant, each of the first and second junctures is positioned substantially above a corresponding ear of the infant, the upper rear strap is positioned across a top side of the infant""s head, and the lower rear strap is positioned across a rearward side of the infant""s head.
In another aspect, the present invention is directed to a method of holding a face mask snugly against an infant""s face. The method includes providing a strap assembly having an upper rear strap, a lower rear strap, and a plurality of forward straps. The upper rear strap and the lower rear strap are joined so that the upper and lower rear straps form a loop. A first pair of the forward straps extend from the loop at a first juncture and are adjustably connected to one side of the face mask in a spaced apart relation and a second pair of forward straps extend from an opposing side of the loop at a second juncture and are adjustably connected to the other side of the face mask in a spaced apart relation. The strap assembly is placed about the infant""s head such that each of the first and second junctures of the strap assembly is positioned above a corresponding ear of the infant and the upper rear strap portion extends across a top side of the infant""s head and the lower rear strap portion extends across a rearward side of the infant""s head.
The features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and appended claims.